


Avocado Angels

by LordiTheUltimate



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, 私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! | Watamote - No Matter How I Look At It It's You Guys' Fault I'm Unpopular!
Genre: Crossover, Dirty Thoughts, Joke Fic, Other, Out of Character, This Is STUPID, What is this?, don't take this seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordiTheUltimate/pseuds/LordiTheUltimate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls from FFX eats guacamole as a challange from Tidus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avocado Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Tried this horrible thing called the Terrible Crossover Generator and this is what I got.  
> Don't take it seriously though, the plot is about eating too much guacamole.

***This is measured after European measurements. In kilograms, kg.**

“They are seriously going to do it!” Tidus couldn’t conceal his wide grin any longer, as he looked through the keyhole. Auron couldn’t care less, “Sure.” He grunted, crossing his arms and closing his eyes. _Youngsters, these days…_                                                                                  

“Ok, LET’S GO!” Rikku eagerly exclaimed as she grabbed the green substance and poured it in the bowl before her. She grabbed the spoon and eagerly began to eat. Disinterested, Paine sighed as she grabbed her portion and, briefly glancing at Tomoko and Yuna who simultaneously looked at each other before nodding and dipped the spoon in.

“Guacamole should help me gain some weight. Maybe I’ll grow tits as big as Lulu’s and maybe the guys will foam all over me!” Tomoko’s face widened into a weird grin, her face was red as a tomato. “Maybe they’ll let me-“

“Tomoko!” Yuna was taken aback as she almost dropped her spoon. “We’re eating! Keep your dirty dick-fests for yourself!” the brunette scolded before she returned to her mashed avocado. Sometimes it baffled her _how_ Tomoko managed to get such perverted thoughts. Sure Lulu had whacked her, had she been present instead of “snuggling” with Wakka.

Rikku was already on her third bowl of the 10kg guacamole. “This is good!” she smiled with green cheeks. “Wipe your face, so we can see you.” Paine waved the handkerchief before the blonde. Her bowl was only partly emptied. “Why? We got 10kg of this yummy stuff! Let me stuff my face, as much as I want!” She loudly chewed.

“Whatever.” Paine gave up, used the handkerchief on her own mouth and continued to nibble the green mash. “It tastes like shit… pass the salt.” The grey-haired waved her hand towards Tomoko, who was still blushing profusely. The small girl took the salt bottle and slid it across the wooden table.

\---

“I’m stuuuffed!” Yuna stretched her arms with satisfaction.

“I don’t feel so well… ugh…” Rikku rested her head on the table.

“I can already feel my tits growing!” Tomoko giggled, groping herself with an odd smile on her face.

“I can’t stand this green crap!” Paine crossed her arms, snorting with dissatisfaction.

Suddenly, the door almost ripped itself open, and Tidus stuck his head in!

“How’d it go?” the blonde eagerly exclaimed. “Did you eat all of it?”

Annoyed, Paine grunted “Your stupid challenge gave a certain someone stomach ache. Happy now, your sadist?”

Crossing his arms, he smirked “Can’t be helped. It’s delicious!”

“Oh, Tidus perhaps you would try it yourself.” Lulu suddenly appeared, holding another 10kg bucket of guacamole. “Eat up.” She smiled wickedly.

Quickly, she turned her head, resting her gaze on Auron, who was so close to escaping. “Don’t try to skip this! I already got Tomoki and Wakka in position.” Lulu turned around, smiling like a smug-ass snake.

“Rikku, you care to join?”

“ _ **NOOOOOO!**_ ” The blonde almost shouted, turning almost white just by imagining something like that.

“Too bad,” Lulu smirked. “follow me, boys.” Her tone was stern yet playful enough for anyone to know that she might not took any of it too serious.

Auron sighed.

“I think I’m gonna throw up…” Rikku grunted.

“Well, you did eat more than any of us combined. And I don’t think your chest needs any more growth.” Tomoko said, seemingly relishing in Rikku’s pain.

Just for a moment, Yuna thought she could see her chest enlarging itself a little. Perhaps it was just her imagination, fueled by Tomoko’s constant “booby-talk”. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, a bit stupid but at least it was fun to write.  
> Apologies to all fandoms.


End file.
